


And Each In Their Season Returns And Returns, And Is Always The Same

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon hadn’t taken it seriously when Qetsiyah told him that all the doppelgangers found each other and fell in love over the years...until she showed him. The one thing Damon had ever worried about was losing Elena, and now he wonders whether it is a possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Each In Their Season Returns And Returns, And Is Always The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



Damon had thought the whole thing was crazy when Qetsiyah first said it. Okay, so all those doppelgangers of Silas and Amara had found each other. It didn’t mean that Stefan and Elena were meant to be together. She’d made her choice, and she’d chosen Damon.

“Is that what you think?” Qetsiyah hissed. “If you don’t believe me when I tell you, then I’ll have to show you. Watch now, I’ll show you how they all find each other over the years. Then see whether you still think I’m insane.”

 

Damon had known, of course, that Tatia Petrova had given birth to a child before she had met Klaus and Elijah, but he had never given any thought to who the father of that child had been. Why would he care? Tatia’s story before she met the Originals had never been that important.

The Silas doppelganger of her time period was named Erik, and he had been Tatia’s lover in the village that had stood on the site where Mystic Falls was later built. As Damon watched, images flashed before his eyes of Erik angrily demanding of Tatia whether the child she carried was his.

“Neither of them ever knew the answer to that question,” Qetsiyah smirked. “But don’t worry. I do. Erik wasn’t the father. So don’t worry. You and Elena aren’t related.”

Qetsiyah showed him images of Tatia and Erik trying to rebuild their relationship, which came to an end with a montage of two men bearing the bloody remains of Erik to Tatia’s door.

“The werewolves in the village got him,” Qetisyah explained. “But it wasn’t the end of the story.”

“These two met in England in the middle of the fourteenth century,” she went on, indicating a Silas doppelganger sat at the bedside of an Amara doppelganger stricken by the plague. “And they sailed over here in the seventeenth, hoping to find a new world.” Qetsiyah sneered as she indicated two more doppelgangers on a ship, who appeared to be arguing.

Georgiana and Samuel had met some time before Samuel had been due to fight in the War of Independence. Qetsiyah showed Damon how Georgiana had been notified that Samuel was missing, presumed dead, after a battle, and how he had then come home after all to find that she had married another man.

“You know the rest of the story, but I’ll show it to you anyway,” Qetsiyah hissed as Damon saw all over again the time he and Stefan had met Katherine, and how Katherine had eventually chosen Stefan. “She chose the other doppelganger. Just like Elena eventually will.”

“Fascinating as this is,” Damon raised his eyebrows, “why are you showing me all this? You said yourself you’ve been watching them all for two thousand years. It has to be getting a little old right now.”

“Because you’re right, it is,” Qetsiyah smirked. “Every time I see the doppelgangers falling in love, it reminds me all over again of everything that happened. That’s why I showed you, because you’re the only person who can...do something about it.”

Damon knew that he didn’t want to know where Qetsiyah was going with that. But he started to wonder if maybe he had been too quick to dismiss it when Qetsiyah had mentioned it before. Now that he had seen these doppelgangers finding each other for himself, it made him wonder if there was something in it after all.

***** 

“What is this?” Elena demanded as she walked in to find Damon very drunk. “I haven’t seen you like this in ages. What’s going on, Damon?”

“Qetsiyah just showed me everything.” Damon explained. “All your doppelgangers, finding each other all over again. It’s happened so many times that I’m wondering if she wasn’t right after all.” He began to describe to Elena what Qetsiyah had shown him.

“That’s insane. You were right what you said before, Damon,” Elena pointed out. “The whole thing is crazy. Okay, so all those doppelgangers of us had found each other all those times. You’re the one who said that you weren’t going to let anything that Qetsiyah said stop us from being together. What’s happened to change that?”

“I hadn’t seen any of it then,” Damon pointed out. “For all I knew, she was making the whole thing up. But she showed me how they all found each other over and over again. Once I’d seen it for myself, it suddenly didn’t look as crazy.”

“Why the hell has she even shown you all this?” Elena asked. “They found each other, sure. But from everything you’ve described to me, none of those relationships actually worked out. That suggests to me that maybe our doppelgangers aren’t destined to be together, since if they were, don’t you think that at least one combination would have had a happy ending over the last two thousand years? Look at that one you told me about from the War of Independence. She chose to stay with the guy she married instead of going back to the doppelganger when he came back from the war. She made her choice, Damon. It’s not as if I’m even the first doppelganger that Stefan’s had a relationship with. If you think Qetsiyah’s right, surely he’s just as likely to be destined to be with Katherine as with me?”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Damon admitted.

“Actually, I don’t really think that’s true either,” Elena replied. “Because I don’t believe in all this destiny stuff. We make our own choices, that’s what determines what happens to us in life. And if I wanted to be with Stefan, I’d still be with him. But I made my choice to be with you, because I love you. You’re the one who helped me through becoming a vampire, you’re the one who makes me happy, you’re the one I want to be with. And if some crazy witch who was jilted about two thousand years ago thinks anything different, then she’s even crazier than we all already thought she was. You were the one who first told me you didn’t take it seriously. Why should we let this talk of destiny come between us? Besides, the whole doppelganger line is screwed now. I’m the last surviving member of the Petrova bloodline, and I can’t procreate, and I’m guessing Katherine won’t be able to have any more kids since she’s started ageing. There won’t be any more Petrova doppelgangers. Even if there had been any destiny, there isn’t any more.”

“The one thing I’ve ever been afraid of is losing you, Elena,” Damon explained. “In a way, I get how Qetsiyah felt, since I spent all that time watching you with my brother and thinking that I’d never get you. And then you did say you wanted to be with me, and I tried to carry on believing that we’d stay that way. But Qetsiyah had me thinking I might lose you.”

“And you won’t,” Elena promised. “Not to Stefan, or to any other doppelganger. I love you, Damon, and I want to be with you. And there’s nothing that anyone, especially some two thousand year old witch, can do to change that.”


End file.
